Snapshots: Dean's Present
by ImpalaWriter07
Summary: Snapshot of a longer fic I'm working on. Set in season 11. Dean and Tori are in a relationship. She surprises the boys by decorating the Bunker for Christmas. Tori gives Dean an early present.


Set in season 11. Tori and Dean are in a relationship. This is my fist ever smut, so please be kind and understanding with your reviews. I apologize if it's not all you hoped for, but like I said, it's my first so rest assured, I will get better. Hope you all enjoy it!

 **SPN**

"Oomph!" Tori grunted, "Oh, I should have gotten a blue spruce, they're lighter!"

She struggled the tree into the bunker library, and into the tree base she had set up there. "Eh, not bad; leans slightly to the left, but we can fix that."

A few minutes later, she came back to the library with yet another box load of decorations and added it to her pile. "Glad those Men of Letters were at least civilized enough to keep Christmas decorations around."

She spent the entire day decorating the Bunker. Garland wrapped around the handrail on the stairs, bunches of holly and red and green candles adorned surfaces in the library, the war room, and the kitchen. Mistletoe hung here and there. She put wreaths on her bedroom door, as well as on Sam and Dean's, but otherwise she left their personal spaces undisturbed. To her delight, she even found a couple of red and green afghans which she washed, dried, and draped over the couch and armchair, wondering if they were Christmas presents sent to the Bunker long ago.

At four-thirty she got a text from Dean saying he and Sam were on their way home and they should be there by seven or eight.

"Perfect. A little rest, some final touches, and we'll be good to go by seven."

She put the finishing touches on her bedroom, wrapped the presents she'd been hiding under her bed, and was settling down to some pizza when she heard voices in the hallway.

"Smells like pine…" Sam walked into the library and stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted the giant tree.

Tori hopped to her feet, "Surprise!"

"What in angels' name…" Dean's eyes widened as he looked around.

"It's Christmas," Tori explained. "I got a tree and I found all these decorations downstairs."

"How come there's nothing on the tree?" asked Dean.

"Well, because we all do that together."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't help, you don't get your presents."

Dean pulled out his best pouting face. "Hey! There's no need threaten anyone here."

"Why is it tied to the wall?" asked Sam.

"It was leaning a bit. It's fine now."

Sam looked doubtful, but instead of saying anything, he just eyed the tree once more before reaching for a box of ornaments.

"You realize it's only November 26th?" said Dean, sitting down and reaching for a slice of pizza.

"Yes, Dean. That's when normal people put their tree up. Lights first, Sam."

Sam helped Tori untangle the jumble of colored lights and put them on the tree, and then the tinsel.

"Looks good, you two," Dean said once the puffy silver tinsel was on.

"Gonna help, Dean?" asked Sam, reaching for an ornament.

"I am helping. This is called supervising."

"Sure it's not called a cop out because the vamps tired you out?"

"That's fine, Sam; he can supervise," said Tori casually, picking through a box. "By the way, do you know if you know if I can return stuff to Victoria's Secret?"

A loud choking sound came from Dean as he jumped up and snatched up a box of ornaments, practically running to the tree.

When they were done, Tori smiled smugly before heading to her room. She'd successfully gotten Dean to participate – in fact he ended up doing the most decorating. Now for part two of her plot.

She was lying on her bed, reading a book when Dean came in. Generally, she slept with Dean in his room, but on occasion she needed time to herself or simply wanted to sleep in her own bed. Tonight, the key was surprise – and for that she needed the one thing her bedroom had that Dean's didn't: her bathroom.

Dean came in and flopped down on the bed on his stomach and looked up at Tori, who went on reading her book, reaching down to lightly scratch the back of his head, earning her a sigh.

"So?"

"Hmm?" she answered, turning a page.

"Where's my present?"

"What present?"

"You said if I helped decorate the tree, I'd get my present."

"And you will. On Christmas."

"But I want it now," Dean whined, nuzzling into her waist. "And I have it on good authority that you shopped at the fun store."

"Did I?" asked Tori, still not looking down at him.

"You asked Sam –,"

"All I asked was if he knew if I could return something. In theory. I never said I went there."

After a long, incoherent whine and a brief lick of her skin just above her shorts, Tori finally looked down and fought with all her strength to keep a straight face. Dean was gazing up at her with huge puppy eyes that far surpassed anything she'd ever seen from Sam.

"Oh, fine," she grumbled. "It's in the top drawer of my dresser. I'm going to take a shower. Will you stay in here tonight?" she asked, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

She waited until Dean nodded and saw him move toward the dresser before she hurried to her bathroom. She quickly started the shower that she had no intention of taking then opened the cupboard beneath the sink and pulled out a large shopping bag.

She could hear Dean opening her dresser and mumbling something about being tricked as she carefully put on a touch of makeup and some bright red lip gloss. Then she used a liberal amount of the perfume Dean had bought for her birthday. At last she pulled on her costume and fluffed her coppery red hair. She drew a deep breath when she looked at herself in the mirror; years ago, when she first started dating Dean he'd asked her if she would wear a sexy costume and role-play. She said it made her nervous and he'd let it drop and never asked again. She'd forgotten all about it until she was out shopping and came across this. Now she'd literally been to hell and back with Dean. She trusted him completely and she was far more confident in herself. So what's wrong with acting a little silly before letting him take over? The man had moved heaven and earth with her; she could totally indulge in one of his fantasies.

She turned the shower off and eased the door open a crack. "Did you find it?" she called.

She peeped her head around the corner just enough so she could see Dean lying on the bed, his boots and socks off, staring at the package in his hands with a mixture of disdain and horror.

"You don't expect me to actually wear these, do you?" he croaked out.

"What? You don't like little reindeer all over your boxers? Bummer, Rudolph," she said, stepping into the room, "I was totally hoping you'd guide my sleigh tonight."

Dean looked up and his mouth fell open. Tori was wearing a skimpy Santa robe and high heeled black boots with white fluff on the cuffs and white thigh-high stockings. A bright red bow was in her hair and even from across the room, he was almost dizzy from the smell of her perfume.

Tori sauntered over to the bed and leaned in down to whisper, "So, Dean. Have you been a good boy this year?"

"Don't think I've been good enough for this," he said in a gravelly voice, reaching out to hold Tori at the waist.

"No?" Tori asked, climbing into his lap.

"Not sure if Santa noticed, but I kinda helped turn the Darkness loose."

"But did you hunt any monsters?" Tori purred, licking and nipping at Dean's neck. "Save anyone? Keep loving your girl?"

Dean groaned and shut his eyes. "Mmm-hmm."

"I'm pretty sure that puts you on the good boys' list. So," Tori rocked her hips forward sharply, "I'll ask again: drive my sleigh?"

Dean growled low in the back of his throat and turned quickly to lay Tori on her back. He had his lips on hers in an instant, demanding entrance. He kissed her long and hard, so when he finally pulled away, she was gasping for air. His lips trailed down her neck until he reached red velvet, then the loosened the belt and pulled the robe away to reveal a brand new bright red lace bra and panties. Another appreciative growl and his head dove back down, licking, kissing, and sucking everywhere. Tori moaned and gasped with pleasure as she hung on to Dean's head. Just as she'd hoped, he'd taken the reigns quickly and her short act was paying off in a big way.

Dean pulled back just long enough to pull off his clothes. He stared into Tori's sea-green eyes as he reached behind her to unclasp her bra and toss it aside. Then he continued his assault with his lips, working his way down her body and pausing to pull her panties off as well. Tori reached toward the stockings on one of her legs, but Dean pushed her hand away. "Leave 'em," he gasped.

Then he was back up her body and Tori was wrapping her legs around her waist as Dean sank into her with a sound of relief. A simmering heat started building inside Tori's belly as Dean began to move. Dean's lips fastened on her breast – her favorite place to be kissed – and she shouted his name. Shifting his weight, Dean reached one hand down between them and vigorously rubbed her clit, making Tori arch up against him.

"Ah! D-Dean!"

Tori tugged at his hair to bring his mouth back up to her neck, then her lips.

Dean was moving faster now and pushing harder. It wasn't long before Tori felt herself coming undone.

"Dean.." she whimpered.

"I've got ya, babe. C'mon."

Tori felt her blood pumping harder, faster, and her was breath coming in short, ragged gasps.

Suddenly she felt heat shoot through her body as she came; Dean growled low, right behind her as he buried his face in her neck.

After a few moments, Dean rolled onto his back, pulling Tori with him as they both fought to catch their breath. Tori reached down to free her feet of the boots and stockings, then Dean flipped the light sheet over them and reached to turn off the bedside lamp; he smiled when the light blinked out and small green and red lights came on all around the ceiling.

"So do I get my sleigh driver's license?"

"Oh yeah," Tori groaned out.

Dean ran a hand lightly through her hair and slowly peppered her face with soft kisses. "Thanks for giving me my present early. If that was for the nice list, it makes me wonder what I would've gotten for being naughty."

"You'll find out on Christmas eve," Tori smirked. "I got an outfit for that too."


End file.
